Black Abyss
by Luka Zess Cross
Summary: Between N and Black was a wall of glass, reflecting their inner most desires.    BoyXBoy, if you don't like don't read!


**Hey, it's Luka! Haha, so I've had this particular fic on my laptop forever! Originally I had intended it to be a bit lighter but I got carried away and made it absolutely pure yaoi...not that that's bad, right? N and Black are my favorite pairing in Pokemon Black and White. At first N struck me as odd but once I progressed through through story line I realized just how amazing he was, and I mean he was lied to for his whole life. And Black, the character I chose and named Luka, was just so cute! I love his chocolate brown hair and eyes! Haha, but I hope you guys enjoy this fanfiction of mine~ **

**Black Abyss**

N felt the troubling emotions within his heart as they stayed dormant in his soul.

Between him and Black was a wall of glass, reflecting their inner most desires. N despaired as he was separated from Black yet he was unable to express the single emotion of pure longing. So he waited until Black came to him, until they were to fight.

N pursued ideals while Black pursued the truth. Aided by the Vast White Pokémon, Black won their battle but he did not cast N away. Instead he welcomed him in to his arms and N accepted his feelings for Black. While in the embrace of the fifteen year old boy he started to recognize what these feeling were.

He felt deeply for Black ever since their first battle. Something about the chocolate haired boy sparked a flame within him. He tried his hardest to conceal such shameful feelings from Black but failed. Black felt the same way toward N, he wanted to embrace the nineteen year old teen tightly and never ever let go.

Night settled in quickly that day and they shared a bed, winter well under way. N turned toward over and met Blacks gaze. They stayed like that for a while, gazing deeply into each other's eyes. N leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to Blacks drawing the smaller teen in. Black pressed back running his hands through N's thick green hair.

Their bodies pressed into one another, Blacks legs sliding between N's. Tangled underneath their sheets N finally parts the kiss saliva dripping down his chin in an attractive way. Black squeaked as N gently pushed him against the pillows sitting over the boy their faces inches apart.

N reached down and gently squeezed Blacks member thoughtfully as he pressed another kiss to Blacks neck. Black moaned as N teased him through the thin veil of his underwear pleasure racing from his member to his chest. 'How cute...' N mused slipping his cold fingers under Blacks underwear.

Black arched into N's hand begging him to touch more. N took Blacks hand and pressed it to his own hard member "Me too." he murmured huskily.

Black rubbed his hands up and down N's erection, quickly discarding the older boy's underwear. N felt immense pleasure as Black stroked his member and he was close to losing the string of sanity he had left.

N rubbed his fingers over Blacks member feeling Black jolt and moan loudly. Black gasped as N removed his hands and instead teased his nipples.

"N!" Black mewled draping his arms around N's neck tangling his fingers in N's hair. N smirked and left one hand to tease Blacks nipple, he moved the other hand to Blacks entrance instead.

"A-Ah! N, d-don't!" Black protested feeling N's fingers rub his hole. "It will only hurt for a second." N cooed pushing one finger in. Black jolted and tensed as N's finger slid into him, his cheeks hot and flushed.

N grunted as Black tightened around his finger, his soft inner flesh pulsing against it. "Black if you don't ease up it will hurt even more." he said.

Black blushed and tried to relax as N pushed another finger in his protesting body. N leaned down and kissed Black passionately his tongue exploring the younger teen's mouth thoroughly.

Black felt great pleasure as N added a third finger, the digits wriggling inside him. "Yaaah! N, p-put it in! Mnnn, please!" Black whined his body jerking around.

N chuckled and licked slowly up Blacks member "Not yet. I want you to cum first." he said. Black trembled with excitement "N..." he murmured.

N engulfed Blacks member in his mouth feeling the hot, pulsing flesh beneath his tongue. N swirled his tongue around the tip tasting the beads of pre-cum gliding in to his mouth.

The member gave off a quiver as he teasingly nipped the flesh gently, wanting to torture Black with pleasure until he came.

Black quivered as he released in N's mouth his heart pounding as N licked his lips with a seductive look. Black looked down at N's hard member and blushed "Me too." he mumbled.

N gasped in surprise as Black straddled his hips rubbing their cocks together. "Mines wet so I figured..."Black said as N looked up at him confused.

N smiled and kissed Black on the lips bringing their bodies together. "You couldn't have said it any sexier..." he said.

Black felt N shudder as he timidly nipped N's ear his breath tickling the teen's senses. N kissed Black almost desperately his mouth clamping over the younger boys.

N flipped the boy on his chest and pressed him against the pillows "May I?" he whispered into Blacks ear.

Black nodded his face flushing profusely as N slowly pushed his wet cock into his opening. Black jolted violently as N pulled back out momentarily "D-Don't! I-I want it inside...of me." he whined.

N let out a breath and pushed back in his body overlapping Blacks. N suddenly thrust into Black creating a wet squelch that made Black shudder.

Every movement inside Black drove him over the edge, the intense heat and the experience of pleasure. He clawed at N's back his nails gently scraping the skin.

N chuckled as he watched Black, the boys chocolate hair splayed out and messy, his body contorted with pleasure. He had the overwhelming desire to just meld with Black until their hearts beat as one.

N started to thrust quickly and Black moaned and panted cumming over the bed sheet as N hit his prostate. "Harder...right there!" Black gasped his hands twisting the white linen bed sheets. N repeatedly thrust into Blacks prostate until he finally came deep inside the younger teen.

N collapsed next to Black panting as he slowly pulled out of the boy eliciting a whine of protest. "I love you, N." Black whispered pressing into N until their bodies were in full contact. N kissed Blacks chocolate brown hair and squeezed the boy in a gentle hug "I love you too."


End file.
